Abstinência de Cas
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Dean entrou batendo a porta, jogou a mala em cima da qual seria sua cama e sentou no banco perto da janela do quarto. Tirou as botinas, o cenho franzido e a cara amarrada, estava irritado assim a tanto tempo que Sam já estava considerando alugar um outro quarto, ou começar a dormir no Impala.'


**Abstinência de Cas**

Dean entrou batendo a porta, jogou a mala em cima da qual seria sua cama e sentou no banco perto da janela do quarto. Tirou as botinas, o cenho franzido e a cara amarrada, estava irritado assim a tanto tempo que Sam já estava considerando alugar um outro quarto, ou começar a dormir no Impala.

Tudo para não ficar perto dele naquele período que chamava de 'Abstinência de Cas.'

_Vou no mercadinho da esquina, quer que eu traga alguma coisa?

_Torta. – ele disse, sem olhar para o irmão. – Não esqueça.

_Quando é que eu esqueço a sua torta? – perguntou e viu o irmão olhá-lo acusadoramente. – Por Deus, foi só uma vez Dean!

_Mas esqueceu. – retrucou e voltou a mexer em alguma coisa dentro da mala.

Sam saiu e sentiu o sol quente em seu rosto, fazia algum tempo que não fazia tanto calor em Montana, seria melhor se o humor de 'certas pessoas' não estivesse tão azedo. Suspirou, entendia o irmão.

Castiel estava mais ocupado que o normal, tentava ajudar a humanidade inteira em apenas uma noite, dava conselhos aos irmãos que ainda continuavam no céu, meditava. E isso deixava Dean de mal humor porque o anjo não aparecia a mais de duas semanas.

Foi a pé até o mercado, não ia nem tocar no Impala, Dean estava irritadiço demais para que ele se atrevesse até mesmo a fazer alguma piada. O humor ácido do irmão estava tão insuportável que, pela primeira vez, fora Sam a voltar para casa com vários números de telefone no bolso ao contrário de Dean que não conseguiu nenhum, não que ele estivesse incomodado com isso.

Pegou tudo o que queria do mercado e já estava saindo quando a voz do irmão gritou dentro de sua cabeça: 'Não vai esquecer a torta, Sam!'. Bufou e voltou para pegar, passou pela moça do caixa e ela sorriu, Sam se limitou a curvar os lábios minimamente e então saiu.

Abriu a porta do quarto que estava com Dean e pegou o irmão imóvel sentado na cama encarando o telefone, como se ao menor movimento do aparelho fosse noticia de Castiel.

_Eu trouxe... – e então 'Eye of the Tiger' começou a tocar.

_Cas? – a voz de Dean era desesperada. – Ah... Oi Garth... Não, não... Estamos em Montana. – e a expressão de desanimo tomou seu rosto, claramente não era quem ele esperava. – Como assim qual Montana? – e rolou os olhos. – Não nada estranho aqui, só estamos de passagem. – Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas, pousando as sacolas na mesa do canto. – Ta, até mais.

Dean levantou e foi vasculhar o que Sam tinha comprado.

_Ele tem um caso pra gente em Dakota.

_Hmm. – e mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche natural que tinha comprado.

_Qual é, Sam? – e fez cara feia. – Eu não gosto dessa torta! Você não sabe fazer nada, nem escolher uma torta? E a cerveja, você esqueceu? Quanto é que você pagou nesse sanduíche? Uma fortuna, eu aposto!

_Dean! – Sam tinha as bochechas vermelhas de irritação. – Você ta acabando comigo desse jeito, cara!

_O que quer dizer?

_Vai conversar com o Cas! Chama ele, não venha colocar defeitos nas coisas que eu faça, essa torta é de limão a sua preferida e eu teria pegado a cerveja se você tivesse falado que queria.

_Eu sempre quero. – retrucou.

_Bem, nem sempre, e eu especialmente não sei o que vai vir de você quando o Cas desaparece por tanto tempo, você fica simplesmente insuportável, é muito melhor quando você o vê e no outro dia está cantando Milk and Toast and Honey do Roxette, porque você acha que essa é a música de vocês.

Foi a vez de Dean erguer as sobrancelhas.

_Essa não é a nossa música, Sam.

_Não importa, eu vou sair. – e deixou o sanduíche inacabado em cima da mesa.

Suspirou fundo ao sentir o sol novamente.

_Cas? – ele olhou para cima, como se o anjo fosse de repente descer do céu. – O Dean está daquele jeito... De novo... Sugiro que você apareça antes dele começar a reclamar... Mais. – olhou para o lado, com esperança de que o anjo estivesse parado por ali, mas não. – Pode só... Ligar então? – e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ta legal... Aparece quando puder.

Entrou de novo e Dean estava comendo a torta.

_Eu pensei que fosse de Kiwi, você sabe o quanto eu odeio torta de Kiwi, Sam.

_Aham. – e ficou um silencio que nenhum dos dois saberia como quebrar.

_Me desculpe, Sam. – disse de repente. – É que o Cas... Ele nunca fica tanto tempo longe, eu estou preocupado.

Sam deu um sorrisinho.

_Eu sei, mas daqui a pouco ele está aí, Dean, você sabe que ele também não agüenta ficar longe de você. – e viu o irmão sorrir mais conformado.

_É talvez você tenha razão. – e comeu mais um pedaço da torta.

Assistiram TV até a noite e Sam dormiu antes do irmão, mas antes mesmo de abrir os olhos no outro dia, soube que tudo tinha voltado ao normal, na medida do possível. Dean estava cantando.

Sorriu e finalmente abriu os olhos, vendo o irmão rindo enquanto calçava as botinas.

_Bom dia, bela adormecida. – ele disse e Sam coçou um dos olhos, estava com preguiça de levantar.

_Eu comprei tor... Oi, Sam. – disse o anjo, aparecendo e notando que o moreno tinha acordado.

_Oi, Cas. – respondeu e sorriu voltando a colocar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Iria aproveitar o bom humor de Dean enquanto podia, pois sabia que logo, logo ia começar tudo de novo, era apenas o tempo de Castiel ter mais alguma missão.

Suspirou, ainda sorrindo, enquanto o irmão assoviava, meio sem ritmo, a música que el teimava em dizer que não era dele e de Castiel.

* * *

**N/a:** Tive essa idéia no trabalho, mas só agora tive tempo de sentar na frente do PC e digitar, sei que não ta lá essas coisas, mas review?


End file.
